VOCALOID Project
by Rekene
Summary: Half-normal humans (some are unusual). Half Cyber Idol. That's how the Idols of VOCALOID Project is! They're not any usual idols, they have taken a whole new level. They're cyber Idols, live in dorms, and went to a special school Cyberloid School. Take a look at their life story in this fanfic. I'll make all pairings even. Summary sucks, I know. But story is much better.
1. VOCALOID Project: Link Start!

Rekene presents:

'**VOCALOID' Project**

_**Story Introduction: (take your time, it's part of the story)**_

This is, basically, just a fanfiction that I made. I'm writing a story that I think might happend if Vocaloid was really turned into an Anime. I try to get all the pairings and shippings even, and please forgive me if one pairing got more attention than others.

What is 'VOCALOID' Project?

'VOCALOID' Project is a Cyber Idol project crated by a company that trains selected Idols in a special school. This school is called 'Cyberloid School'.

In Cyberloid S. They're not only trained to be an Idol, but also learn education since they didn't go to a normal school. They also live in dorms, and got selected to be a Cyber Idol is pretty rare since only the best of the best will got selected.

Maybe you've heard of Project DIVA and others, it's another version of 'VOCALOID' Project that later will be told in the story.

How does those Cyber Idols work?

At Cyberloid S. Idols take their normal ordinary life, but once they're working, they jump into their Idol costume that they usually work with designer clothing at the beginning. These clothes were also put on some mechanical things like a tiny microchip and little computers (example: on Miku's hand accessories).

Their headphone is filled with memory cards and little computers that has memories of lyrics and melody of any songs.

Just like how the normal Vocaloid program works, anyone can be a song creator and submit their songs on Vocaloid website which will be transfered to the headphone.

Besides that, their headphone allows them to connect to the computer itself.

Story Characters

**Miku Hatsune**

She's basically the Star of Vocaloid- or the main Diva. She's in the Eighth grade now, along with some other main Idol. She currently doesn't like anybody, but she's very grateful of her fans, even if she's just a Cyber Idol. She's being used to sing creators' songs the most. A leek fan. She shared a room with Luka.

Project: Code: **01 Hatsune Miku**

**Rin Kagamine**

Len's twin sister. Born 1 minute 23 seconds earlier. She's also Miku's best friend forever and they've met since very little. She ADORES her little brother very much and he's very important to her since both their parents always works. Because she's very close to Len, some even thinks they're dating. Probably has a slight interest in Mikuo. Crazy for oranges. Shared a room with Gumi.

Project: Code: **02 Kagamine Rin**

**Len Kagamine**

Rin's twin brother. Kaito's best friend. Because when he's very young he's bullied very much and Rin is the one who protects him, he's always very close to her. Is actually been very popular between girls and have millions of fangirls. He had a crush on Miku since little. But his one true love is a room with Rei.

Project: Code: **02 Kagamine Len**

**Kaito Shion**

An ice cream maniac who gets cold easily. Len's best friend and he also had a crush on Miku and he always fights over Miku with Len. He's also Meiko's childhood friend. He also always targeted and got bullied or sacrificed (?) as an experiment bunny. He shared a room with Hashiyan.

**Meiko Sakine**

An alcoholic who doesn't actually have interest in this Cyber Idol thingy. Her drinking buddy is Haku, and her childhood friend is Kaito and she has always loved him. She can be a whore sometimes, but is actually kind hearted. When she was young she had long hair but needs to cut it off because Kaito suggested her to. She shared a room with SeeU. Meiko is the one who bullies Kaito.

**Luka Megurine**

A senior with an angelic voice. She owns a pet... octopus... which looks like her and so Rin and Miku comes up with a name Octopus Luka. Since she has the same voice rank level as Miku, she gets a lot of duet with her and that makes them very close. She thinks Miku as her sister. Popular between fanboys. And since she shared a room with Miku she sometimes ask Miku to take care of Octopus Luka.

Project: Code: **03 Megurine Luka**

**Gakupo**

Kaito's buddy and is in a samurai family. Likes to join Meiko to bully Kaito. Originally calm but can get pretty wacky. He admires Luka and may have a crush on her. He sometimes got to work as a substitute teacher though he's a student himself. Can be a lolicon sometimes, maybe because he's one of the oldest in the class. He shared a room with Zebra. Always dreaming to dye his hair black.

**Gumi Megpoid**

Shy at first sight but can go cheerful and crazy until you got to know her. She wore goggle because she's secretly in love with vehicles and likes to ride motorcycles at full speed. She also got a private jet and a hot air balloon but since she hasn't got written permission and license yet she only could ride it secretly. She's one of the smartest in the class and every free time she got, she randomly read a book. Miku's close friend and shared a room with Rin. Her boyfriend is Piko.

**Teto Kasane**

Miku's friend that is childish and a bit foolish. She's a good joker though some of her jokes wasn't clear because she keeps on munching on bread. She admires Miku and likes to get as close to her as possible. She works part time in a bakery shop just for fun and to gain experience. She shared a room with Rui.

**Neru Akita**

She can't live without her phone and could be a good hacker through her headphone and connect it with her multitalent phone that no one other than herself ever opens. School luckily has banned her from hacking, though. Once if she hacks, her network Cyber Idol access will be cut off from server. She has a huge crush on Len but got shy whenever around him. She likes Miku, but can get jealous of her because of Len sometimes. Shared a room with Haku.

**Haku Yowane**

Sometimes a crybaby and always goes cringing to Miku because they're close. Possibility is that she oftens cries because she just got emotional when she's drunk- yes, she's alcoholic. She doesn't like it when Miku got surrounded by guys so she'll always recover her. Her nephew (her older cousin's son), Dell, also is in the school but she abandoned him. Somehow.

**Ritsu Namine**

Actually a male. No lie. He's like the Cyberloid School's Hideyoshi that is a crossdresser and tits made of missiles and weighed 25 tons. Some guys still thinks he is a female. That's why he got a room for himself because he is... a 'trap'. Since he carries the weight of 25 tons, he's probably the strongest boy at school. He dislikes Japan but likes Korea and loves Teto. Maybe because she treats him as a guy?

**Rei Kagene**

Rui's twin brother. Len's friend and roommate. They started being friends since they're sharing a room. Can get a little bit of 'bromance'and yaoi accidents happening between him and Len, because he's very clumsy even though he's a cold character. Dreaming of running away from the school.

**Rui Kagene**

An otaku that is actually Rei's twin sister that is born 45 seconds earlier. She's in a different class with Rei and always squeal excitedly when she sees yaoi scene of her brother and Len. She watch at least 12 Anime everyday, but she could've watch more if she didn't have a part time work with Teto. In her room she has 2 whole large sized cupboard that is filled with mangas and her room is filled with merchandise and posters of Anime also. Teto that shared a room with her sometimes got influenced to read some of the mangas...

**Piko Utatane**

Very mature and calm, he's not very noticable in public. Once you stares into his eyes, you will feel he's staring into your soul... Len and Kaito believes he can see spiritual things since that's what Rei and Zebra told them. So everytime he says something like "There's someone behind you" or "Do you see what I see?" they will run away screaming. He's also alergic to fur, though nobody knows what he's scared of. Always came late to a class, which makes the teacher doesn't realize how smart he is. Shared a room with Dell.

**Zebra**

Only a little information about him, and usually only sings some covers and has no self-songs yet. He loves cat and hid many cats in his closet and bathroom, and if he sees an abandoned cats on the street he couldn't just walk away without taking them home to his dorm. Always been seen in class with at least one cat on his head or in his shirt. Hashiyan's best friend and is curious about Octopus Luka. He also named some of his cats his friends' name. His favorite so far is 'Len'.

**Hashiyan**

Only a little information about him, he's tricky and the class' prankster and can be a little perverted. He's Zebra's best friend and he already told Zebra a lot of times to stop picking up cats, which is the reason why Zebra named his ugliest cat 'Hashiyan-san'. He plays a lot of video games and challenges the Kagene twins and Teto a lot in video games. He is scared of Octopus Luka and Hachune Miku.

**Dell Honne**

Haku's nephew and Piko's roommate. He don't really like Haku because she abandoned him, and he has issues for smoking in the school. School has banned weeds ever since but he still secretly smokes. His closest friend is probably Piko since he don't really have any friends.

**SeeU**

Meiko's roommate and the one that is in charge to drag Meiko back to her room if she's drunk because they shared a room. Very pretty and she joined many club and is dreaming of beating the principal and rule the school by first step of becoming a student councils member. She likes to drag her friends to karaoke and a theme park.

**Hachune Miku**

A false robotic program created by Vocaloid Inc. That first was designed to be a mini robot version of Miku that is influenced by a virus and received and Error. She was thrown away, but Miku founds her and decided to adopt her and raise her. Now is known as the Samurai Leek and likes to hit people around with her 'samurai sword' leek.

**Octopus Luka**

An Octopus. Most data unknown.

**Vanilla, Milky, Chocolate, Raisins, Brownie, Monsta, Chu-Chu, Kissy, Crisp, Mr. Potate, Neko, Sorata, Hibari, Nozomi, Skye, Horizon, Qwerty, Awsd, Dert, Lady, Hansel, Gretel, Oddie, Cutie, Ben, Leo, WhiteFang, OneEye, Todd, Belgium, General, Smooch, Chomp, Sweet Devil, Flare, Shushi, Tiki-TikiTembo, Prof. Harry, Meow, Honey, Candi-Candi, Cotton, Pokey, Mr. Purr, Calirpeppy, Jam, Matryoshka, Miku, Luka, Kaito, Rin, Len, Gakupo, Gumi, Piko, Rui, Rei, Hashiyan-san**

Zebra's cats. Incredible fact is that Zebra knows the difference and names of them all. A MORE incredible fact is that Gakupo, Zebra's roommate doesn't even ask him to stop bringing cats into the room.

_**Story begins at next chapter!**_

* * *

I do not own the original Vocaloid! This is just a fanfiction!_**  
**_


	2. Project 1: Project DIVA Part 1

**Here are the rooms order just to let you know:**

ROOM 012:  
Hatsune Miku & Megurine Luka

ROOM 026:  
Kagamine Rin & Megpoid Gumi

ROOM 013:  
Kagamine Len & Kagene Rei

ROOM 023:  
Shion Kaito & Hashiyan

ROOM 027:  
Sakine Meiko & SeeU

ROOM 022:  
Gakupo & Zebra

ROOM 0011:  
Kasane Teto & Kagene Rui

ROOM 0017:  
Yowane Haku & Akita Neru

ROOM 015:  
Utatane Piko & Honne Dell

ROOM 030:  
Namine Ritsu

* * *

**Project 1: Project DIVA Audition Part 1  
**

_**Miku's and Luka's Room**_

Miku was hanging a big paper board on one side of the room and the letters on it was written with paintbrush with a very thick ink. It says:

**"MUST GOT CHOSEN FOR PROJECT DIVA!"**

"Err... Miku?" Rin that was in her room with her that time asked in confuse. "What is it about?" Gumi that is there also asked.

"Luka!" Miku shouted to Luka that was busy studying for an upcoming exam as she passed a flyer to Miku.

"This", Miku said, opening the flyer wide and showed what was written on it to Rin and Gumi.

"Oh, the project DIVA audition? I don't know you're interested in that thing", Rin commented, putting a potato chip into her mouth. "I thought it's not a contest..." Gumi said softly. "It's just another Project Version that everyone gets to do, right?"

"Exactly! But this audition is for selecting the top four to be at the spotlight! They will also be in the opening music video!" Miku said, still holding the flyer.

"Me and Luka are planning to be one of it! We've been practicing all this week!" she continued proudly.

"Well, good luck then"

"That's all?! Rin! Why don't you also compete? It will be fun!" Miku pleaded.

"Isn't it easier if you don't have anyone to compete with?" Rin said as she changed the channel of the TV.

"But then it's not fun! Easy-piece-of-cake-win wouldn't make me feel like a winner!"

"Miku, please be a little more quiet. I'm trying to focus", Luka sighed.

Octopus Luka was about to climb up her feet but Luka shook her foot making it fall down. "I can't play now, go play with Miku", she told it. Then it went to Miku's lap as Miku pet it.

"Miku, Len's probably interested in this kind of thing", Rin reminded her. "You can compete with him instead".

"Sounds nice".

_**Len's and Rei's Room**_

"I'm back", Rei said as he opened the door with a guitar case clinging onto his shoulder.

"Oh, you're here already", Len said. He was laying on his bed reading a manga.

"Len!"

"What?"

"Think fast!" Rei shouted as he threw him a piece of flyer.

"Whoa!" Len muttered as he failed to catch the flyer.

"You suck!" Rei commented.

"Gomen, gomen. I got it", Len picked up the piece of flyer and read it.

Rei let him read the flyer as he put back his guitar in his cupboard.

"You should have gave this to me earlier!" Len shrieked.

"What? You're interested?" Rei asked innocently.

"Yes! This is a rare occasion and..."

"Hatsune-san will join and your popularity will bust up?"

_Damn it,_ Len thought. Rei always knows what Len actually means and he himself doesn't even know how he knows that. To be honest with himself if he was about to trust anyone for something he will tell Rei first and then Kaito. Rei always understands him, and that's what Len didn't regret of sharing a room with Rei. Rei himself always understimate himself and overstimate Len- he would say, "I'm nothing but programmed to be your shadow version" -which makes Len very uncomfortable.

"Len, stop blushing, it disgusts me", Rei said.

Len broke his wil imagination of working with Miku in the Project DIVA.

Suddenly he heard from a room on the right Gakupo was asking, "Do you see a cat?" and the other left, Zebra was asking the same thing.

Just then the door burst open and a white cat with a few black spots like a cow and an orange-brown cat flew in and jumped straight for Rei and Len making them knocked down on the floor.

"GYAHHH!"

"Excuse me, do you see a..." Zebra said entering but stopped when he saw Rei and Len.

The cats were giving them cat kisses but Zebra grabbed them.

"I'm very sorry, Rei-kun, Len-san", Zebra pleaded.

"Seems like they were bored and finally they found out how to open the door by themselves so they went on an adventure to find you both since... Yeah, you know, how much Mr. Purr and Meow liked you both", Zebra continued talking as he put Mr. Purr in his hoodie and Meow on his head.

"You two are so NOT getting afternoon snacks", Zebra told the cats.

Len and Rei wiped their face just when Gakupo finally shows up.

"You found them?"

"Yea, safe and sound", Zebra replied.

"Thanks again guys, I owe you a treat", Zebra said as he headed for the door.

"A treat?!"

**A few minutes later...**

The four walked down the street with all of them with ice cream with different flavours. Zebra with Todd, one of his cat in his arms, Len, Rei, and... Kaito.

"WHY DO YOU NEED TO BE HERE!?" Zebra shouted at Kaito.

"For ice cream", he replied shortly, putting on an innocent face.

Zebra face palmed himself.

"Say, Kaito", Len began.

"Are you planning to go serious on the Project DIVA?"

Kaito shrugged.

"Even if Miku is joining, I'm not very interested myself."

"Hm..."

"Hey! Isn't that Len!" a girl pointed at their direction.

"There's Kaito too!" another person said.

"And Rei! He's so kawaii!"

"Even Zebra is here!"

"Should we start running...?" Kaito suggested.

"We'll be right behind you".

And so they ran. With Kaito leading the way as he be careful not to spill his ice cream.

When they reached back to their dorms, Len flew onto his bed, as he took his laptop from a little table, the only thing that is parting his bed and Rei's and turn it on.

"Sigh..." Len muttered.

"Eh? What is it, Len?" Rei asked.

"No, nothing."

"..."

Rei headed for the balcony, and grab a toy phone made of can that is tied onto the balcony as he talked to his twin sister, Rui. For real. That phone is connected to Rui on the other side.

"How was Rui?" Len asked when Rei finishes talking.

"She's coming here to deliver some bread from her part-time work place".

"Oh."

"Is that new music sheet?" Rei said, peered over Len's shoulder.

"Yes, for the audition", he replied.

"You don't need to be so stressed out, I'm sure you have a chance", Rei continued reading his manga.

"I hope so."

"Don't you want to join, Rei?" Len asked, turning around.

"Meh..."

"Rei!"

"What?"

"Think fast!" Len shouted, throwing a pillow right to Rei's face.

Len rolled on the floor laughing.

"You suck! You don't even have a moment to try to catch it!"

"You little..." Rei muttered under his breath, loading some pillows to throw at Len.

Without any warning, they already throws each other with pillows.

"I brought some of your favorite..." Rui said, when she suddenly opens the door. Teto is next to her.

At that moment, two pillows were flying towards them.

"Rui! Watch out!" Rei said, running towards her.

Rei succeeded to catch the pillow that's heading in Rui's direction, but the other one hit Teto very hard.

Striking a pose, Rei throws that pillow back at Len.

Meanwhile Teto has gone dead serious. She throws more pillows at Rei and Len. Rui chuckled as she joins the fight, leaving the food on a nearby table.

"What's that noise?" Miku said, peeking at the door. Her face brightened when she saw what they're doing.

"Guys! I'm joining! Luka, come on! Leave those books alone for now!"

"Hatsune-san! Bring in more pillows!" Rei called.

Miku and Luka entered the room, with Miku bringing all the pillows from her room and Luka is still glued with a textbook. Octopus Luka and Hachune Miku followed behind them.

"Luka!"

"Yes...?" Luka looked up.

A pillow thrown by Teto landed on right on Luka's face.

Teto laughed so hard.

Luka gritted her teeth, threw her book onto Len's bed and grab the biggest pillow to throw at Teto.

With Luka joining the fight, Len also called the other Vocaloids to join in.

Rin was about to send her road roller in, but Gumi stopped her right on time. Zebra brought his army of cats and kittens, as Kaito brought more pillows from the laundry room. Gakupo is in his samurai spirit, while Hashiyan entered the room carefully knowing Octopus Luka would be there.

"Here, Hash-kun... Don't you want to pet her? Don't you think she's cute?..." Miku smiled evily, bringing Octopus Luka closer to Hashiyan.

"NO! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

Meiko and Haku end up getting drunk as usual. Gumi, Rei, and Rin was overprotecting Piko, Rui, and Len, as Ritsu watched them all at the door.

Well let's call it a day for the Vocaloids.


End file.
